


Magic Musk

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Magic, Male on Male, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's a fuck or die, MERLIN STYLE.</p><p>When Arthur gets hit in the face with some odd Golden dust in a witches last moments, he finds himself in an awkward position.<br/>Only another Warlock can break it, through sex of course.</p><p>This is how Merlin reveals himself and saves Arthur's life. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Musk

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading a load of Destiel fuck or die fic and I thought to myself, well why not have a Merlin one.  
> So I wrote one.
> 
>  
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> I own nothing but the writing :3

_"Arthur look out!" The last thing the prince remembered was Merlin's horrified expression and a flash of gold covering his eyes. His chest BURNT like hell fire and he couldn't see for a few minutes. His mouth went dry and his throat closed up, he couldn't breath. Oh heaven above, he was going to die._

_***_

_  
_"I won't let you die Arthur." He sighed, dropping his head back on the pillow behind him. His usually smooth silken sheets felt like chains against his skin, holding him down clinging to his skin like a vice. He wanted to throw them aside and lounge about naked as the day he was born, however, his current predicament meant that that was not happening.

"Merlin you heard what Gauis said, I have to you know.  _Get in there_ with another magic holder, I have to have sex with them Merlin! I refuse to do that. Besides no-one is going to reveal themselves in order to save me knowing it is on risk of death!" He shook his head hearing his friend go silent and risked a glance at the curtian he stood behind frowning and shifting a little as his cock throbbed eagerly at the thought of another warm body.  _Damn it NO._  This was Merlin! His friend, his servant. His  _MALE_ friend and servant at that. Not that his throbbing errection seemed to care.  _Typical_  only he would get stuck with a sex curse. He whipped his head about hearing the curtian clink open, watching as merlin stepped inside and pulled it shut again. There was a click  _when did he ask them to lock his chamber door?!_   _  
_

"M-Merlin you cannot be in here" He swallowed shying away from his friend unable to stop his eyes raking over Merlin's form. _Well damn_. Sure the kid wasn't exactly hard on the eyes at the best of times but that purple shirt was just  _clinging_ to his body and those  _pants!_   He swallowed once more stiffling a groan when Merlin slid the red fabric of his usual scarf aside and looked pointedly to his King.  _Holy mary_. When did his eyes get so blue? It was like drowning in the clearest ocean, and he was happy to sink beneath. 

 

_Bugger. He was turning into a girl._

_  
_"Merlin!" He cursed the picth he managed to hit with that squeek clearing his throat roughly a blush on his cheeks. "Merlin Damn it that's an order."

"Oh shut _up_  Arthur" His eyes flew open turning ready to glare at his friend furiously, oh sure he was kind of stuck and probably about to die from the need to cum but that did  _not_ mean he was about to take orders from  _ohhisgod._ Merlin unbuttoned that damn red shirt flinging it aside like it was completely irrelevant right now. Which it  _was_. It also allowed Arthur to get a nice eyeful of flesh, smooth and slim like a swimmer. Gorgeous. He startled a little hearing a low growl leaving his own throat and flinched back. About to protest further when he found his arms being pulled up by the red fabric of Merlin's scarf eyes widening almost comically because Merlin  _wasn't touching it._ He choked up a little looking to his friend a sting of betrayal in him, His friend was a WARLOCK, but it faded. It faded when he saw the saddness in those midnight eyes.

"I am sorry Arthur you were never meant to find out like this, but I wont let you die. I can't the kingdom needs you. I need you, so you can hate me later ok? Just let me do this." He tugged experimentally at the bonds twisting his wrists a little heart fluttering at the though of being as Merlin's mercy,  _god when did that become a turn on_. Because it was his cock was like a damn rock right now throbbing eagerly. 

Which of course was exactly where Merlin chose to place his hand, cupping it around his clothed errection and squeezing lightly. Arthur looked up eyes bleeding dark in arousal hips bucking eagerly helpless to the moan escaping as he flushed a little more.  _Merlin_.

"I'll take care of you my king. I promise." He whimpered a little as soft dry lips met his a chaste weary kiss, now we can't have that can we. He opened his mouth keening in delight his tongue lapping at his friends lips pressing in side deepening the kiss tugging the bonds. _Damn those bonds._ He wanted to grab Merlin flip him over tear of those stupid pants and.

Yes well, shag his best friend in to the bed. 

He arched hard and fast when he felt hot flesh wrap about his cock hissing in surprise as the fabric was replaced with merlins hand, tugging slowly almost experimenntally at his shaft lashes fluttering shut moaning heavily. 

"Merlin,  _yes_ , come  _on_ Merlin!" He glared a little hearing his friends low chuckle near his ear gasping at the filthy words whispered to him.

"You like that Arthur? Like my hand on your cock because if you think that's good just waist for my mouth, for  _me_. I am here to serve after all Arthur. Going to Serve you  _all night_."  


 _Sweet holy heaven's yes_. "Please Merlin" He moaned as he watched the dark haired man wriggle down his body tongue trailing curiously over the indents of his muscles long fingers trailing nonsence patterns, he releaced his cock leaving Arthur whimpering angrily. Until hot wet heat closed about one nipple and sucked. Because Dear god that sent fire up his spine. He rocked his hips seeking some form of friction, finding Merlin's hip he rubbed against it wantonly, uncaring of the fact he was acting like a wench.

"Please what Arthur?" He opened his eyes looking incredilously to his friend before growling out tugging on the scarf which held it's own (unfortunately) well. 

"Put your Damn mouth on me, or your hands, you know what I don't care just do  _something_ Merlin.  _NOW._ " He moaned at the boy's smirk and thrust up hungrily into the hot wet mouth surrounding him. Merlin sucked like it was his destiny, trying to pull the princes brains out through his cock. Only a string of  _oh, god yes, Merlin, Please_ left the blondes mouth and a pretty flush covered his cheeks. 

With a pop Merlin left him right on the edge, again. Arthur was about ready to strangle him when he realised his friends trousers were gone and he straddled the king's hips. He opened his mouth on instinct feeling his friends fingers press against his lips, lavishing the digits with attention from his tongue growling low lashes lowered suggestively. He smirked when his servant swallowed a smug sensation in his chest at the blush on his cheeks. Reluctantly he let go his breathing heavy as he studdied Merlin's movements. Realisation hit him when Merlin reached back and rubbed his fingers against his puckered entrance.

He was getting ready for his kings cock. And if that wasn't enough to have Arthur moaning and writhing beneath him nothing was. He watched his friend lean back balancing on one hand and stretching himself open biting his lower lip brilliant blue eyes closed. The kings cock was dripping now a spurt of precum hitting Merlins hip. He found himself unable to look away hungrily devouring the image in frount of him because if this was going to be the only time he got to do this he was going to ruddy well remember it. His cock twitched in demand as Merlin reached for it pressing the tip against his hot whole.

From there it was just heat. _Tight wet glorious heat._ Bracing his feet on the matress he bucked up trying to push as much into his friend as possible head thrown back at the sensation, for a while they rocked together letting his servant adjust to the feeling of his large cock spearing him open. When their eyes met though merlin leaned forward dragging a low cry from Arthur as the heat tightened impossibly more. Their lips met and Merlin sunk down.  _Fast_. The kings eyes rolled back and he bucked up, Bruising fingers gripped his hips and they thrust hard and fast together. He looked up startled at the blue eyes boys scream when his cock nudged something inside him and through the haze of lust Arthur managed to keep hitting it bringing the boy to a stuttering, gasping mess in fewer then 6 thrusts. His cock was swelling balls tightening and he tried desperately to choke out a warning when he felt a hot splash painting his abbs, His friend had cum, from just his cock.

_Well shit._

_  
_Arthurs spine went rigid and he came hard, lights dancing in frount of his eyes as he whimpered panting heavily. Swallowing thickly, it was the best orgasm of his life and it had gone to his very male best friend.

_He should probably freak out now._

Instead he moved his now free arms, wrapping them about the black haired boy and pulling him down groaning slightly as his cock slipped free of its tight, hot, confinment. pulling the blanket over them both he sighed out a low. "Secret's safe w'th me." and let the darkness claim him, falling asleep with a warlock in his arms. 

 

He missed Merlin's slow shy smile and the spark of love in his friends blue eyes. 

 


End file.
